Dialogue
by Pandanoia
Summary: Drabbles, entirely in conversation, between various Naruto couples. Shikamaru/Temari, Kiba/Hinata, Sasuke/Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade, Asuma/Kurenai, Orochimaru/Anko, Sai/Ino, Kakashi/Sakura, Neji/Tenten
1. ShikaTema

**Dialogue**

**

* * *

Pairing:** Shikamaru/Temari

* * *

"OUCH! What was that for, woman?"

"Don't be a pansy, crybaby."

"Violence is never the answer."

"That's funny coming from a freaking ninja."

"A higher-ranked ninja than you, actually, so I wouldn't talk."

"Don't even go there."

"Or what?"

"…"

"…"

"Now, what the hell was that for?"

"What?"

"Temari, you just kissed me."

"Ya...?"

"What do you mean, _ya_?"

"Be quiet."

"No! What is wrong with you?"

"Aw, crybaby grew fangs."

"Cats grow fangs, not babies!"

"Whatever."

"Well?"

"Fine, so I think you're… cool."

"You think I'm _cool_?"

"Give me time, crybaby."

"Whatever. _Troublesome woman_."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! **


	2. HinaKiba

**Dialogue**

* * *

Pairing: Kiba/Hinata

* * *

"Kiba-kun…?"

"Ya?"

"Akamaru is barking, again."

"AKAMARU, SHUT THE HELL UP! There, sweetie."

"What if someone's out there?"

"No one's out there."

"How do you know?"

"I'm basically a bloodhound, I'd know if someone was out there."

"It's not hard to mask scent…"

"I promise I'll protect you if someone's out there."

"But who will protect you?"

"Stop worrying, Hinata-chan. Now, go to sleep."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry for bothering you."

"What? No, you're not bothering me. Shit, don't cry!"

"I'm just scared."

"Hinata-chan, no one's out there. Calm down."

"You think I'm annoying."

"No, your paranoia's cute."

"Really?"

"Really."


	3. SasuNaru

**Dialogue**

* * *

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"What?"

"I love you."

"…"

"Yo, did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Well…?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, I just confessed my love for you, are you going to say anything?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because I knew that already."

"…"

"Hn."

"You're a douche, teme."

"And you're a freak, dobe."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

"No, I take it back. I don't love you anymore."

"Okay."

"Wait, you're not gonna ask why?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"You know you suck, right?"

"Fine, Naruto, why don't you love me anymore?"

"I don't love douches."

"You're a liar."

"Shut up."

"Hn."


	4. JiTsu

**Dialogue**

* * *

Pairing: Jiraiya/Tsunade

* * *

"Pervert."

"Hypocrite."

"What? How so?"

"Don't deny it, Tsunade. You totally want me."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Whoa, no kniv—"

"…"

"Yo, that hurt, old lady."

"You've been awarded the title Sannin. You should be able to take a hit."

"A hit, I can take. Repeated stabbing attempts by another also graced with the status of Sannin? Not as easy."

"Lecherous fool."

"You love it."

"How much do you wanna bet?"

"Kunai away, hime! And I would bet a lot, but I believe one little Hokage is broke from her last betting escapade."

"Shut up."

"I win."

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: This one sort of sucks even more than the other ones, which is sad, because I absoloutely love Jiraiya and Tsunade. Darn.**


	5. AsumaKurenai

**Dialogue**

* * *

Pairing: Asuma/Kurenai

* * *

"How's the kid?"

"Fine."

"How're you?"

"Fine."

"Is anything not fine?"

"The fact that you're dead, for starters."

"You know, I'd do anything to be with you again."

"No, I don't."

"How can you say that?"

"It might have something to do with the fact that you're a figment of my imagination."

"…"

"I'm sorry, I'm tired."

"Don't be sorry, you're handling this all beautifully."

"…"

"Shh, don't cry, Kurenai."

"_I miss you…_"

"I miss you too."

"I love you…"

"I don't even have to answer that."

"I have to wake up now."

"I'll be here when you get back."

* * *

**A/N: This one's angstier then the rest D:**


	6. OroAnko

**Dialogue**

* * *

Pairing: Orochimaru/Anko

* * *

"Hello, Anko."

"You."

"Yes, me."

"How dare you come here?"

"You miss me."

"Ha, as if."

"Don't deny it."

"Be quiet, snake."

"Tsk, Anko, I thought you learned better manners from your sensei."

"Get. Out."

"There's nothing you can do to make me leave."

"Oh, really?"

"…"

"…"

"See, look what you've done, you're bleeding now!"

"Ya, because you_ stabbed_ me!"

"You ran into my kunai."

"…"

"Let me look at that."

"Don't touch me."

"Shh. See it's not that bad."

"…"

"…"

"I like seeing you much more when we're amicable."

"It doesn't matter. You're leaving again."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: These are getting steadily worse...**


	7. KakaSaku

"Kakashi-senseeiii!"

"I keep telling you to drop the sensei,"

"Why? Habits are hard to break..."

"Because it makes me feel like a pervert, Sakura-chan,"

"Pfft, it's not just the honorifics… are you still reading that book?"

"…"

"…"

"Yo, give that back!"

"Hentai!"

"Hey, some respect, please!"

"Whoops, sorry, Hentai-_sensei_,"

"Hmph, what happened to my little student who admired me?"

"You started dating her, remember?"

"And this is the thanks I get? Now give me back my book – "

"Nonsense, I'll just read it to you,"

"Sakura…"

"…"

"I'm just going to take this back now,"

"You're a fucking pervert."

* * *

**A/N: Soo I just realized this wasn't finished... after like 6 months.**


	8. InoSai

"_Sigh_,"

"…"

"SIGH!"

"Is something bothering you, Ino-chan?"

"Hmm, why would you think that?"

"You're repeated noises of discontent, the ugly way your face is contorted, the waves of fury emanating from—"

"Rhetorical, Sai. Very perceptive,"

"Sarcasm?"

"Very good, do you want a medal?"

"I'm under the impression this is one of those instances where a man can say anything and his woman will continue being difficult,"

"_His_ woman?"

"My point exactly…"

"What do you think women are, property?"

"Women are beautiful beings that disgusting men can only strive to emulate,"

"Who made you memorize that?"

"Kakashi-san,"

"Smart man."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry with how lame these got. Last one coming up! ... Well, if I ever think of something to do for NejiTen.**


End file.
